Nephilim Physiology
The power to use the powers of nephilims. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology. Angelic counterpart of Cambion Physiology. Not to be confused with Nephalem Physiology. Also Called *Half-Angel Mimicry/Physiology *Homo Angelus Physiology *Nephilim Mimicry *Offspring of Angels and Man Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Nephilim: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. Note: In mythology, the Nephilim is considered to be the result of a union between an Angel and a mortal woman. This is similar to the conception of the Demigods in mythology. Just like said demigods, Nephilim can come in forms other than the traditional kind. Said forms would involve being a human who went through a form of ascension, where they became an angelic being themselves. Another form would be a mortal with an Angelic Soul. As partially mortal, they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Nephilim are shown to be equal or higher in power than full members of the supernatural race they descended from. This is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus, nephilim can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal Nephilim favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly, there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced Nephilim are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically, they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Near-Angelic Nephilim favor their immortal parentage or have only a minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally, they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Applications Near-Mortal *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength Balanced *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability Near-Angelic *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Ethereal Physiology or Half-Spirit Physiology *Invulnerability *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones nephilim may have: *Aether Manipulation **Astral Projection **Astral Trapping **Pure Aura Manipulation **Pure Chi Manipulation **Soul Absorption **Healing *Angel Morphing *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Elemental Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Energy Manipulation **Energy Absorption **Energy Blast **Energy Twin **Energy Wave Emission **Force Armor Generation **Force-Field Generation **Golem Creation **Meteor Summoning *Energy Perception *Extrasensory Perception *Higher Consciousness *Invulnerability *Magic **Angelic Magic **Animancy **White Arts *Mana Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Space-Time Manipulation **Dimensional Manipulation **Dimensional Travel **Effect Field Projection **Teleportation *Telekinesis **Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Wing Manifestation Variations *Giant Physiology in original sources. *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Unnatural Size Associations *Angel Creation *Angelic Arm *Angelic Force Manipulation *Contract Bestowal *Demigod Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Fallen Angel Physiology *Half-Genie Physiology *Hybrid Physiology **Angel Physiology **Human Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Mythic Physiology **Cambion Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Power Inheritance Limitations * User has same weaknesses as angels. *May be overpowered by demons and/or demonic powers. Known Users Gallery nephilim-john-1201903.jpg|John (Nephilim) Nephilim.jpg|a Nephilim. Emi.png|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) nephilim-john-1201930.jpg|John (Nephilim) Clary-rune.jpg|Clary Fray (The Mortal Instruments) The_Shadowhunters.jpg|Shadowhunters (The Mortal Instruments) 553065-photo2.jpg|Briadach (DC/Vertigo Comics), son of Lilith and the angel Ibriel. Basara_Nephilim_Form.jpg|Basara Toujou (Testament of Sister New Devil) after removing his limiters and entering his Nephilim form. File:Akeno_Showing_her_Mixed_Blood_Heritage.jpg|Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD) showing her Mixed Blood Heritage. File:Elaine_Belloc.jpg|Elaine Belloc (DC/Vertigo Comics) Jack (Nephilim) Supernatural.jpg|Jack (Supernatural) is the son and the first known nephilim born between the archangel Lucifer to a human woman Kelly Kline. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Angelic Powers